L'adorable prédateur
by Sarah Macfarlane
Summary: "Tu me veux toujours près de toi, que je t'accompagne où tu vas, tu me cherches du regard quand je ne suis pas là. Et moi je ne te refuse jamais rien, je n'y arrive plus, je deviens quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. C'est moi qui devrais avoir peur de toi. Tu es le prédateur, je suis la proie" - Nick x Judy


**L'adorable prédateur**

Un total de 200 dollars par jour, tous les jours de l'année, depuis qu'il avait douze ans. Cela en faisait, une sacrée routine qu'elle avait bouleversée, Judy Hopps. Son petit monde d'arnaque et d'avarice avait été mis sens dessus dessous. Nicholas Wilde n'avait pas touché un rond depuis un petit bout de temps, et ce qui était probablement pire, c'est qu'il s'en moquait royalement. Il fallait admettre qu'elle l'ennuyait au départ, cette mignonne petite lapine, mais plus elle s'obstinait à l'avoir près d'elle, plus il devenait lui-même accro à sa compagnie. Judy n'avait plus besoin de lui demander qu'il la suive pour qu'il le fasse, c'était devenu machinal, c'était _naturel_. Qu'il veuille la protéger l'était devenu aussi, qu'il l'apprécie, qu'il veuille la voir réussir, qu'il croit en elle comme il avait l'impression qu'elle croyait en lui... Pourquoi avait-il fallu attendre qu'il entende son immonde discours pour comprendre qu'il se leurrait complètement ? Oui Judy était attachée à lui, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle ne l'accepterait jamais vraiment. La preuve étant qu'elle ne s'était jamais séparée de ce fichu répulsif à renard qu'elle portait constamment à sa ceinture, une insulte et une provocation à ce sentiment d'amitié qu'elle avait voulu installer entre eux. Et alors qu'il l'écoutait déblatérer ces histoires d'ADN, de gène de prédateur, de _danger_ que cette espèce représentait devant les journalistes _,_ le sentiment de colère surpassa la tristesse. Il était plus furieux contre lui-même, d'avoir laissé son cœur être piégé, que contre elle, d'être stupide.

Judy revint vers lui, fière de sa connerie qu'il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

 _« Mais je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits… »_ se défendit-elle pourtant.

Oh, comme elle le blessait…

 _« Dis-moi, est-ce que je te fais peur ? Est-ce que t'as peur que je devienne dingue, que je te dévore ? »,_ dit-il en montrant les crocs, et le mouvement de recul qu'elle eut répondit à sa question sans qu'elle n'eut à ouvrir la bouche.

Il s'était juré de ne plus se laisser atteindre, et pourtant il sentit une forte douleur dans sa poitrine en la voyant apeurée. Judy ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait confiance, en réalité. Nick se détourna pour s'en aller, et comme chaque fois qu'il voulait partir, elle était toujours à sa suite pour essayer de le rattraper. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris ne l'amusait plus, il était épuisé de l'attachement que Judy lui portait, il était épuisé de se sentir vulnérable, et d'avoir mal pour si peu. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de conférence, les journalistes s'étaient précipités sur la lapine et il crut pouvoir être enfin être tranquille, livré à lui-même, mais tandis qu'il marchait dans la rue…

 _« Nick ! »_

Il soupira de lassitude en l'entendant le rattraper et bifurqua dans une petite ruelle dans l'espoir de lui échapper. C'était sans compter la rapidité de la lapine… Elle avait réussi à semer les journalistes et était désormais sur ses talons. Le renard ressentit l'envie puérile de courir et de la fuir, mais il se refusa de lui montrer sa faiblesse.

 _« Nick, je suis désolée ! J'ai été stupide, vraiment stupide… ça m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci. Jamais tu n'aurais dû écouter toutes ces sottises... »_

 _« Je ne les aurais pas écouté, si tu ne les avais pas dites_ », tout en continuant de marcher, il tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard irrité par-dessus son épaule, avant qu'un léger sourire n'étire le coin de ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'un sourire de lui sonnait aussi faux… ou alors, c'était la première fois qu'elle le remarquait. « _Mais tu as bien fait de les dire. Notre petit duo n'allait pas fonctionner éternellement. En y mettant un terme, tu nous épargnes bien des tracas._ »

Elle courut pour se poster devant lui et lui bloqua la route en se dressant de toute sa petite hauteur.

« _Je ne mets un terme à rien du tout ! Tu es mon ami et… et j'ai confiance en toi ! Pourquoi dis-tu que j'ai bien fait ? C'est parce que tu veux me punir ? Notre duo peut fonctionner, tu ne peux pas me dire que j'ai tout fichu en l'air juste parce que j'ai agi bêtement… »_

 _« Si, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire, et ne te méprends pas : je ne t'en veux pas. Ne comprends-tu pas ? »_

Il déposa la patte sur sa joue duveteuse et d'un poil plus doux qu'il n'en aurait jamais, mais peut-être pas aussi doux que le regard qu'il lui portait à cet instant. Il lui en voulait, certes, mais il lui avait déjà pardonné. Nick savait que l'intention de la lapine n'avait jamais été de le blesser, qu'elle faisait des efforts, qu'elle l'appréciait sincèrement, que leur relation était sincère… peut-être un peu trop sincère. Et cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Il avait eu besoin de cet élément déclencheur pour avoir la force de se détourner d'elle, il l'avait eu, et le roublard ne pouvait plus reculer. Les lapines avec les lapins, les renards avec les renardes…

 _« Tu me veux toujours près de toi »_ dit-il à mi-voix _« … que je t'accompagne où tu vas, tu me cherches du regard quand je ne suis pas là. Et moi je ne te refuse jamais rien, je n'y arrive plus, je deviens quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. C'est moi qui devrais avoir peur de toi. Tu es le prédateur, je suis la proie. »_

Elle avait déjà de grands yeux, mais ceux-ci devinrent gigantesques tant elle les écarquilla d'étonnement. Oh elle n'était pas si stupide en réalité, elle avait déjà parfaitement compris ce qu'il n'avait pas osé dire. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, pour un grand parleur tel que Nick, de sous-entendre plutôt que de s'exprimer clairement comme il le faisait toujours.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire tendre, qui n'avait rien avoir avec ce petit rictus suffisant auquel il l'avait habitué, puis voulut se détourner d'elle.

 _« Non Nick ! »,_ dit-elle en lui saisissant fermement le bras.

Il oubliait presque que cette lapine était une vraie tête de _mule_. Le renard n'ajouta rien et se contenta de lui adresser un regard blasé avec un sourcil haussé, attendant patiemment qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait à dire.

 _« Je faisais du chantage au début, c'est vrai, mais on est ami maintenant… Tu n'as pas changé, tu n'es juste pas habitué à t'attacher à quelqu'un. Moi aussi je t'accompagne où tu vas, regarde jusqu'où je t'ai suivi… »_

C'était une ruelle étroite à l'odeur nauséabonde. Quelques bennes à ordures étaient alignées, pas loin d'eux.

 _« Où est-ce que ça nous mènera, si tu continues à me suivre ? »_

 _« Et si tu disais clairement les choses, comme à ton habitude ? »_ Elle eut l'air mal à l'aise, car ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire n'était pas naturel mais bon… ils étaient à Zootopia. Ils pouvaient être qui ils voulaient et donc ils pouvaient aimer qui ils voulaient... non ? _« Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? »_ osa t-elle enfin demander.

Le renard lâcha un léger ricanement, la réponse étant trop évidente pour qu'il ne la formule à voix haute. Il la contourna pour la dépasser.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »_ demanda t-elle, excédée.

 _« Je pars. »_

 _« Non, tu fuis ! »_

Elle courut à nouveau pour se poster devant lui.

 _« Tu fuis plutôt que répondre à cette question toute simple. C'est lâche ! »_

 _« Et tu refuses d'admettre que ces sentiments sont réciproques. C'est lâche aussi. »_

Judy avait sa réponse au moins. C'était oui.

 _« Je n'ai pas … je ne… peu importe ! Pourquoi vouloir partir après m'avoir dit ces choses ? C'est parce que je te blesse, c'est ça ? »,_ demanda la lapine.

Ce fut au tour du renard de saisir le bras de sa camarade. Il remit la pate sur son visage, mais cette fois un peu plus bas, presque au niveau du cou, et sa prise était plus ferme, assez pour effrayer la lapine dont il sentit le pouls s'accélérer.

 _« Oui, tu me blesses malgré toi, mais le véritable problème n'est pas là... »_

 _« Arrête ! »,_ rétorqua t-elle un peu abruptement.

Elle savait de quel problème il parlait, de ce mélange d'espèce absolument contre nature. Si à la rigueur, on avait déjà vu des chevaux avec des ânes, on n'avait jamais vu un animal anciennement prédateur avec un autre anciennement proie. Un renard et un lapin. Quel genre d'enfants pourrait engendrer un tel couple ? Il serait irresponsable de leur part d'essayer de le découvrir, mais Judy ne voulait pas penser à ces choses là. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec lui.

Dès que le renard se tut -cette façon qu'il avait de rester silencieux ces temps-ci quand elle le lui demandait relevait du miracle-, Judy s'approcha doucement de lui pour l'entourer de ses pattes. Nick sentit son cœur s'arrêter à l'étreinte de la lapine, dont une adorable oreille était repliée sous son menton. Elle était tellement petite que son faciès arrivait à son poitrail.

 _« Serre-moi contre toi, Nick »,_ exigea t-elle alors que le renard était resté les bras ballants.

Après un léger soupir, il obéit et enroula ses pattes autour d'elle pour la serrer doucement. C'était doux, et trop étrange pour lui, qui n'avait pas connu de tels gestes d'affection depuis qu'il avait quitté le foyer à 12 ans. Malgré le tissu de sa chemise, il sentit les lèvres de la lapine se retrousser. Le roublard baissa la tête.

 _« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »_ demanda t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Et pourquoi ne la sentait-il pas trembler de peur d'être si proche de ce prédateur ?

 _« Parce que tu te trompes. Je n'ai peur de rien quand je suis près de toi, je me sens en sécurité »,_ dit-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, apaisée. Elle releva le museau pour le regarder _« Je me contrefiche de ce que les autres penseront et de ce que toi tu penses. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble. Tu le veux aussi, pas vrai ? Depuis tes douze ans, tu fais ce qui te chante, pourquoi changer maintenant ? »_

Le loubard resta un instant muet, un peu surpris, puis éclata de rire, le cœur léger. Voilà que la lapine devenait une petite rebelle afin d'assumer cette relation plutôt… douteuse. Mais pour une fois, il était heureux de pouvoir lui donner raison.

 _« Mais quelle belle parleuse »,_ se moqua t-il avec un fin sourire en coin. Le Nick rusé et condescendant était de retour. Cela faisait plaisir à voir _« j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, mon cœur, prends garde... Est-ce le moment où je suis censé te dire que je te pardonne ? Bien. Tu es pardonnée. Quant à ce que je veux… tu le verras bien assez tôt. »_ Il déposa un petit baiser sur son adorable truffe et se détacha d'elle.

Judy l'observa curieusement, prête à lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais Nick releva la tête pour regarder derrière elle et écarquilla un peu les yeux.

 _« Les journalistes ont retrouvé ta trace »_ , déplora t-il.

Oh non !

 _« Quoi ?! »_

La lapine se retourna d'un bond, et regarda tout autour pour chercher la cible qu'il y avait à fuir. Personne… Elle s'était bêtement faite avoir ! Judy fit un tour complet sur elle-même. Nick avait déjà disparu.

 _« Tu ne pourras pas t'en tirer éternellement comme ça, Nick ! »_ hurla t-elle.

A cause de son cri, la horde de journalistes retrouva effectivement sa trace, et dans le tumulte d'animaux courant dans la ruelle pour s'attrouper autour d'elle, la lapine aurait juré entendre le rire moqueur de Nick, au loin, très loin. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.


End file.
